This invention relates to information handling systems such as computer systems, and more specifically to spring-loaded retention trays for installing computer components (such as disk drives) into, or removing them from, a computer system chassis.
A common method of assembling a computer system having a hard disk drive comprises the steps of placing a bracket around a hard disk drive housing, and screwing the bracket onto the housing by placing screws through the bracket and into corresponding screw holes in the housing. The bracketed hard disk drive assembly is then screwed into receiving rails that are internally attached to a computer system chassis. It is understood that the actual platters of a typical hard disk are stored along with the drive mechanism within a hard disk drive housing.
However, the use of multiple screws during the assembly process has proved to be time consuming. In addition, as end-users increasingly upgrade their own hard disk drives by removing the originally installed hard disk drive and installing a larger hard disk drive, it has become readily apparent that the use of multiple screws is cumbersome and inconvenient. Thus, many alternative approaches have been developed for installing a hard disk drive into, or removing it from, a computer system chassis, wherein such approach minimizes or eliminates the use of screws. It is understood that many of these approaches, as well as the present invention, could also be utilized for the installation or removal of computer components other than hard disk drives, including floppy disk drives, CD recorder/players, back-up tape drives, DVD recorder/players, etc.
Various different approaches have provided various different advantages. Accordingly, a novel approach for installing a hard disk drive into, or removing it from, a computer system chassis having its own set of advantages is desirable and useful.
The spring-loaded disk drive retention tray of the present invention provides an apparatus and a simplified method for installing a hard disk drive into, or removing it from, a computer system chassis without the use of any tools or screws. The retention tray comprises a first plate and a second plate movably engaged to each other. A hard disk drive in a housing can be click-locked into the retention tray by aligning a first edge of the housing with a first edge of the retention tray, and then pressing a second edge of the housing into engagement with a second edge of the retention tray. By pressing the second edge of the housing into engagement, the first and second plates move apart relative to each other (open position), such that the hard disk drive housing can be fully inserted into the retention tray, and then locked into place when the first and second plate move back together (closed position). The first and second plate are preferably kept in a closed position via a spring. It is understood that any flexible means of keeping the first and second plate in a closed position could be implemented into the present invention. For example, the first and second plates could be kept in a closed position through the use of rubber bands, or similarly flexible materials. Upon insertion of the hard disk drive housing, or upon manual opening of the first and second plates, the spring, rubber bands, or similar flexible materials would flex enough to allow for the insertion or removal of the hard disk drive housing.
The disk drive assembly, comprising the disk drive housing and retention tray, can then be inserted into a corresponding set of receiving rails positioned inside a computer system chassis. In a preferred embodiment, a common click-lock approach is used wherein the disk drive assembly is inserted into the receiving rails. A first and a second release lever comprises an abutment that forces the first and second release lever together during insertion, and then the first and second release levers pop back to their initial positions when the abutment clears a corresponding edge and locks into place.
By pressing the first and second release lever together, such that the abutments clear the corresponding edges, the disk drive assembly can be removed from the receiving rails. Then, by manually separating the first and second plates, the hard disk drive housing can be easily removed from the retention tray. The above-described process for installation and removal can be accomplished without the use of tools or screws.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that enables a user to install a disk drive into, or remove it from, a retaining tray without the use of any tools or screws.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that enables a user to install a disk drive assembly into, or remove it from, a computer system chassis without the use of any tools or screws.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that simplifies the task of installing a disk drive into, or removing it from, a retaining tray by reducing the time it takes to accomplish the task.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that simplifies the task of installing a disk drive assembly into, or removing it from, a computer system chassis by reducing the time it takes to accomplish the task.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of installing a disk drive into, or removing it from, a retaining tray without the use of tools or screws.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a method of installing a disk drive assembly into, or removing it from, a computer system chassis without the use of tools or screws.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.